Children of War and Ash.
by Travesty
Summary: My first. A strange future, some old some new people. R/R please. I may add more.


!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0"  
TITLEChildren of War and Ash/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY   
  
PI have had some ideas for some Marvel characters. How to bring them back, how to make new ones. These are the results of an afternoons worth of free writing. I did send it as an example to Marvel of my writing, but never heard back. So here you go. I'm not even sure how far my ownership of some of these would go... so let me say this: Marvel owns what marvel owns and I own the twisted view of things they own in this story.BR  
Enjoy. I've never submitted to this site before, so I am sorry for any errors. I tried to follow the rules as best I could, but please give me the chance to correct any mistakes, before any punishment, or canceling of my account.BR  
BR  
CHILDREN OF WAR AND ASH.BR  
BR  
Bobbi walked around the small pile of rubble that littered the dimly lit hallway. She had tried many times to get Dr. Macoy to relocate, but he was as stuborn as he was blue. She'd shown him the saddest look she could muster in her icey blue eyes, and twirled her finger in her red curls like a sad little girl. He'd just laughed at her overly dramatic attempts, and claimed that this crumbling mansion was the only place he ever felt at home.BR  
Peeking into the lab Bobbi nearly missed his huddled form on the chair in the corner.BR  
Pop, don't tell me you worked yourself into unconciousness again. She sighed exasperated with her fathers obsessive need to work in his lab at all hours of the day.BR  
Hardly. Just thinking. Hank hefted himself from his body from the dusty old chair. As he walked out of the shadows Bobbi felt a twinge of sadness at his battle worn body.BR  
Hanks scales had become paler blue over the years, to the point of being almost grey. The quills on his head had gotten thinner and likewise appeared to be greying. She looked at his face and saw the perpetual look of sadness that had been their since before she could remember. His glasses where slightly crooked with the cracked lens slightly higher then the other one; but that made little difference, he had seen out of that eye since the day his best freind had died. He refused to have it replaced, saying that Iceman lost his life in that battle, and that the least he could do is keep the useless eye as a sort of memorial of the great loss that he and all human kind suffered that day.BR  
Come on Pop, it's time for dinner. Actually it's well past time for dinner, but then you never cared for the crowds that fill the cafe anyway. She kept talking, trying to prevent him from thinking of a reason he needed to stay in the lab.BR  
I wish you'd stop calling it a cafe. It's nothing more then an old warehouse with crates for tables and the strange gruel they try to pass as food. Personally I think it's just soggy cardboard and motor oil. There hasn't been a real cafe here since... He stopped, and Bobbi knew he was thinking back to that day. Few enough people were around from the days when Apocalypse made his move toward world domination. Of those few, only five had actually survived the battle that followed; and Hank Macoy was one of those five.BR  
I know, but since you won't convert some of your equiptment for engineering food supplies you won't be able to give me a taste of your famous Ham Burgers. She said trying to physically drag him from the lab.BR  
It's one word, not two. He smiled at her. And now that you brought it up, you should bee the first to know that starting tomorrow I will be converting lab C into a food engineering and hydroponics facility. His smile grew even larger as he saw her look of amazment.BR  
Really? But how can you spare the lab supplies? Bobbi was unprepared for this. She had expected the same old freindly struggle to get him to leave.BR  
Don't get your hopes up sweety, I'll still be doing all the work; but I've finished with my work on the children.BR  
We're hardly children Pop.BR  
As far as I'm concerned you'll always be my little girl. Even when you've got kids of your own. He smiled at her.BR  
Oh no, not again. You are not setting me up with some one. I love you Pop, but you are no match maker. Bobbi said in mock annoyance.BR  
BR  
The trio made a strange sight, even in the cafe filled with all sorts of mutants. Kree and Skrull mutants sat with baseline humans, while Shi'ar mutants and flatlines sat with earth mutants and assortments of other aliens. These three stood out not only because of their alliance X uniforms but because of their drasticly different appearances.BR  
Are you going to eat that? A lavender skinned young woman asked before her hand disappeared and re emerged only long enough to snatch a roll from the plate of the blue skinned woman across from her.BR  
Sam! Give that back. You've already had a roll, that one is mine. Her black lips curled up in a snarl and a nictatating membrane covered her eyes in blackness. To emphasis her point she turned her black fingernails into polished steel claws.BR  
Donna, Sam, calm down. Jeez, you'd think the two of you where mortal enemies instead of sisters. Their male companion intervened. He would have easily passed for human if it weren't for the giant black feathery wings on his back.BR  
Shut up Mark. We aren't sisters, the only thing we have in common is we were both raised by the famouse Jubilee. We have no genetic relationship with each other or our adoptive mother. Donna snapped before settleing back into her seat. The raven haired beauty brushed a wisp of hair behind her pointed blue ear.BR  
Why do you have to be so melodramatic? I'm surprised you didn't turn yourself into a giant steel tigress or something. Sam glared at her sister. She was trying very hard to not show how hurt she was by her sisters comments.BR  
With that settled now we can get down to the serious stuff. Which one of you lovely ladies would like to go out with me. He joked trying to break the tension. He knew the adoption thing was a sensative issue, and couldn't imagine being a family that wasn't related to one another.BR  
Come on Pop, I want you to meet my freinds. Guys, I want you to meet my dad. Bobbi said hauling her father after her.BR  
Sir, it's an honor to meet you sir. Mark jumped to his feet and saluted.BR  
Easy son, I'm not in the military, and neither are you.BR  
I know that sir, but you are a highly decorated war hero. You saw the battle of Pheonix and Galactus, fought against Apocalypse and his Shi'ar/ Skrull/ Kree highbrid soldiers. Not to mention being one of Xaviers first students.BR  
Wars don't make heroes, but they do take them away from us. You of all people should know that Mr. Worthington. Your father was one such hero, as was Bobby Drake. Hank hugged his daughter to him.BR  
Sorry sir.BR  
Don't be sorry. Be careful. I doubt Betsy would ever forgive herself if you ever got hurt.BR  
Hey Doc, remember me. Sam waved to him, trying to end the depressing moment.BR  
Well I do believe it's Samantha and Donna Lee. It's good to see the both of you in good health. How's your mother doing, enjoying her retirement I hope.BR  
Are you kidding, she's still teaching at the acadamy. She won't slow down for one second, even when dad asks her to. Sam cheerfully stated.BR  
And how about the two of you? Being carful? He directed the questions at Donna especilly.BR  
You know us Doc, we're always extra carful. Donna smiled, they all knew that their unit was notoriuos for dangerous missions.BR  
Anything interesting to report. At least to a civilian like me.BR  
Well the Spider crew has recently gathered data suggesting a major technological construction project going on in the central camps of Apocalypses army. And a new unit has appeared recently, they are an elite force led by Lady death and a new second in command. And let me tell you he's a big one. The worst part is that anyone who gets in his way finds himself powerless. So far only the Punisher unit has been able to do any damage without loss of at least one member. Most of us avoid contact with Lady Deaths unit all together. Mark said.BR  
But on an up note their unite was granted full unit status. They were awarded code names and a new unit name. Bobbi said with a big smile.BR  
Really. Well let's hear it. He encouraged them.BR  
I chose the name Blink, to honor the woman who saved my mom, and from whom you created me. Sam said with more then a little pride.BR  
I'm Mystic Steel, a tip of the hat to both my genetic donors; Mystique and Colosus.BR  
My mom thought I should go with Dark Angel, but I decided on Raptor. Glowing psi-blades grew from the back of his hands as he made a face that suggested that he was indeed a bird of prey.BR  
Cat decided that the name Pheonix had too much negative history but wanted to convey her connection to the first two to bare the name. She decided to use her last name and Call herself Summer Hawk. Donna said with a smile, she and Cat had developed a close relationship.BR  
Andrew shrugged off his Fathers suggestion of THING 2 and his mothers attempt at thinnly desquising his connection to her with the name Bulk. He went with Hide, you know because of his skin is hard as stone. Sam said, trying to make sure everyone knew that it wasn't meant as a sign of cowardice.BR  
And Guido Sinclair went for the obvious. Hex, as in his two extra arms, which gives him six limbs and refering to the werewolf like aspects of his power. Mark rolled his eyes.BR  
Then of course the beloved feild medic of Charly X company, Frosty. Donna gestured toward Bobbi, not seeing the others wave for her to stop.BR  
Oh Bobbi, please tell me I missheard. Dr. Henry Macoy had never known fear like this before in his life. His heart pulsed in his ear, and nearly drowned out all other sounds around him. His daughter was willingly going into a battle zone despite knowing what it had cost her father in freinds and personal pain.BR  
BR  
Venom, come in Venom. Are you there? Glimmer, Arachnid, we're going after him. You two circle around back and I'll go through the front. No holds barred, and meet ya in the middle. GO! The woman grabbed the holstered pistol hanging from the black belt which aside from her black leather jacket was the only thing to interupt the scarlet uniform.BR  
She drew the pistol with speed no human could muster and fired at a nearby tower. With a hiss a long energy tether attached to the building and pulled taut. She was off, swinging with grace toward her destination; a crumbeling office building. She was ready for a fight, but no one challenged her as she landed infront of the building. When she entered the lobby she saw nothing. The place was deserted, no sign of enemies and no sign of Venom. Then without warning the elevator exploded open with the force of a massive impact. When the dust settled Venom lay still at her feet, displaying no signs of life at all.BR  
This is Scarlet Spider to anyone within communications range. We've got a man down. It's Osborn, I repeat Osborn is down. The room suddenly got much much colder.BR  
Ain't that just a cryin' shame. The great Osborn of Spider crew is no more... and your next frail. A feral looking woman stepped out of the destroyed elevator. Her face was pale and speckled with frozen drops of blood. Icey spike covered her shoulders like armor, and dagger like claws dug canals in the stone wall as she raked them over the blue marble. Frost snaked away across the stone work as if escaping this nightmare of a woman.BR  
Lady Death. The Scarlet Spider shivered, not from the cold but from the realisation of her impending doom.BR  
Thats right suga'. It's so nice to know that my reputation preceeds me. She fained intrest in fixing her hair, running her hand through the brown curls before moveing a lock of whit hair from her face.BR  
BR  
Lets go, Lets go, Lets go. We need two more strike teams with teleporters. We have reports of Lady deaths unit in Alliance X territory. There is a man down, and we've lost contact. Punisher squadron 3, we've assigned a healer and a teleporter to you group from the reserves. You will secure the last known location of Spider crew. No one gets left behind, and take no prisoners. Glean you need to go with Charly X company, you'll be responsible for keeping tabs on all our people and reporting back. Get going, we'll send in backup as soon as it gets here.BR  
BR  
Raptor do you see any signs of reinforcements for the other side? Summer Hawk asked over the telepathic link.BR  
Not unless they are invisible or teleporting in. Not even the slightest sign of enemy troops. This just feels wrong Cat. I mean, why would Lady Death attack us in our own territory without backup or any apparent reason. Raptors mind was saturated with fear. Only moments before he had been talking to the living legend, known to all as Beast, about the dangers out here and now they were faceing perhaps the most deadly mutant alive, without any idea how many troops she has with her and where they are.BR  
The real question is, how did she get across the boarder undetected. She pathed back at him before wirling around to face the small Skrull. Glean, have you got a fix on everyone?BR  
All personel are reporting in. Wait we have a report on a body reported by Punisher squadron 3. It's glimmer the host, Darvin, is dead but the symbiote is still alive. They want to know if a new host should be selected from one of the ground crew, Glimmer may have valuble tacticle data. Reinforcements just arrived, Nova squadron reporting in, they're about one hundred yards from Punisher squadron 3. Awaiting orders. Gleans face wrinkled from the strain being put on him.BR  
I'm sorry Glean, I know you and Darvin were freinds. Cat saw some of the strain ease from the small Skrulls face. Tell Nova to go to Glimmers location, then tell Punisher 3 to keep going. Who is on Nova?BR  
They've got a Kree pyrokenetic, a Shi'ar with a healing factor, one human and one skrull in Stark battle suits and a terran mutant of unknown potential.BR  
Unknown potential? Cat was puzzled by that statment.BR  
Yes, all tests show she is a mutant but she has yet to demonstrate any powers.BR  
Are there any willing to volunteer to be a host? Cat was torn between hoping there was and feeling guilty about asking another person to join with the symbiote.BR  
Actually we have two, one of the two humans, and the unknown. Glean was getting tired.BR  
Hang on, lets link. It'll take some of the strain off you and allow me to contact them directly. Cat clasped Gleans hand.BR  
BR  
The Scarlet Spider knew that luck was definately on herside. She had been backed into a corner and felt the icey breath of Lady Death against he masked face.BR  
Thanks for coming, it's a big help when the enemy just falls into your lap. The information you have locked away in that head of yours will help us greatly. Deaths grin was studded with animal like fangs.BR  
I don't think so ugly. Came the voice from above them.BR  
The Scarlet Spider was glad to see her teamate. Just as her adversary grabbed her mask the pull of gravity suddenly shifted. All she could do was hold onto the wall with all her might as Lady Death fell toward the ceiling twenty feet up, clutching her scarlet mask. Her blonde curls had hung towards the ceiling as she grabbed for her pistol. Their adversary stuck the ceiling with a resounding crash as her icey armor shattered like glass. She lay stunned for only a moment before reaching for a device at her wrist and turning it on. Instantly seven armored soldiers of apoclypse appeared around her. They took only a moment to adjust to their surroundings before targeting Arachnid and the Scarlet Spider.BR  
LET THEM DROP! Came the scream from the young woman. Before she even notice she had spoken the entire group came crashing to the floor. Guns scattered across the floor and the tangled mass of troops struggled to get to their feet. BR  
Was the unneeded command from the leader of the Spider crew as she burst through the door and into the midst of an Alliance X unit. She looked around her until her eyes feel on the burden of one of the unit members. She knew the young man the moment she saw his pale blue skin and dark blue hair.BR  
She saw his clouded eyes and knew that he was dead. Looking about her she saw the other faces of Nova Squadron.BR  
Daymon carried the body of Darvin, a fellow Kree warrior, in his arms. His anger crackled in his eyes like the an inferno. There was no mistaking him, he could be no one but the heroic Bonfire. Beside him stood a woman in a Stark Battle suit; armed to the teeth and ready for battle.BR  
Lady Death is just inside with seven soldiers. Watch out she has a device on her wrist that called the troops out of thin air. Arachnid yelled as he landed beside them, pulling off his black mask to better see their fallen freind. We've lost two members of our crew. He said in shock. They had fought thousands of battles and never come home with so much as a scratch, and now this. The very statement that two of the Spider crew had lost their lives spoke volumes about the danger that lay before them.BR  
BR  
The front of an old crumbleing office building exploded out on the streets below. Cats telepathic alert was unneeded as all within a mile felt the ground shake and saw the cloud of dust rise above the building. Lady Death stood in the rubble with four of her guards behind her. Three more guards lay still on the ground, killed in the spectacular exit.BR  
I will see your hearts frozen in my hand before the sun sets. Screamed Death before touching her wrist again. Ten more soldiers appeared in the streets armed for battle seconds before the Allience X units from the surrounding area materialised infront of them. /P  
/BODY  
/HTML  
  



End file.
